generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Zacchara
Sydney is the light haired one of the Zacchara twins. Sydney is older by two minutes and takes the role of the older sister very seriously and will fight and defend when it comes to younger siblngs Elena Zacchara and Christian Zacchara. Sydney is very fashionable and at a young age aspired to be a model and got that dream when a man saw a picture of her and her sister Elena that was a project for cousin and close friend Fiona Spencer's photography class. she got signed to a modeling agency while her sister was given an eating disorder by the guy because he said she too fat to be in the business. Syndey was the first character of the orginal cast to leave the show. she left near the end of season 1 to be a model in France. Sydney came back in season 4 because her sister needed her Sydney always wants to put her family first before her career. Sydney is the daughter of Lulu Spencer and Johnny Zacchara, sister of Elena Zacchara and Christian Zacchara, niece of Brooke Spencer-Morgan, Lucky Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine and the cousin of Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Fiona Spencer, Meghan Spencer, Aiden Cassadine and Spencer Cassadine. she is portrayed by Ashley Olsen. Early Life In The Series 'Season 1 and Exit' Sydney is first seen in 1.01 Pilot while getting into the backse at of her car with twin sister Elena and younger brother Christian gets in the front and their mother, Lulu drives the three to school and drops them off. Christian follows the two as they walk up the steps where Aiden looks at them impressed. Sydney and Elena go inside and get their schedules and meet up with cousin Fiona Spencer and the three compare their schedules and are seen in class with Briana Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Noah Drake, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Cody Ford, Liam McBain and Drake Niles. Sydney is seen with Elena voting for Leah 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Fiona needs models for her photography assignment and Sydney and Elena agree to model. as they are looking through the pictures in the library, a parent of another student who is also a modeling agent walks by and sees the pictures and makes the comment that he would love to sign Sydney to his agency, but when it comes to Elena, he isn't looking for someone with a figure as full as hers. Sydney is excited to be a model and Johnny and Lulu decide to let her and she gets signed to the agency. 1.03 On The Line, Sydeny notices Elena is acting strange but doesn't think much of it. 1.07 Courage, Sydney finds out about Elena's extreme dieting and starving herself and participates in the intervention with her family. 1.11 What Does It Take, Sydney is put in a safe house with Elena, Christian, Ali, Madi, Leah, Briana and Trinity and is seen being very bored. 1.12 Fire In My Eyes, Sydney returns home and finds out from her agent that someone in Paris has seen her portfolio and wants her to move over there and become the new EuroFresh face. Sydney is ecstatice and works it out with her parents but keeps it from Elena in fear of her Anorexia hurting her. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Elena finds out that Sydney is going to Paris to model and Sydney later gets her support. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Sydney is at the dance and hanging out with cousin Fiona. 1.16 In Real Life, Sydney and Elena spends the day together shopping and doing twin things before Sydney leaves for Paris. she later says goodbye to parents, brother Christian, Elena and cousin Fiona. 'Season 2 and Brief Return' 2.19 Recovery Begins Sydney hears that Elena is going into an impatient program for an eating disorder and flies home. When she gets there she goes to see her and tells her that she will be there no matter what. 'Season 4 and Return' Sydney makes a return to the series in 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company when Elena runs away from home and takes her passport and goes to Paris to see her sister. 4.12 My Obsession Elena explains to Sydney why she ran away. Sydney realizes that she needs help and she can't get her it so she calls her parents. The next day Johnny and Lulu arrive and Elena is furious that Sydney called their parents, Sydney tells her she did what she had to do to get her help, she needs it. Sydney then tells her that she will be with her every step of the way and will be returning with her to Port Charles. She returns with them. 4.14 Miserable At Best Sydney helps Elena get situated at the hospital and tells her that she will visit her whenever she can and tells Elena to call her every time she has the opportunity. she is here for her. 'Season 5' 5.05 Not Enough Sydney goes with her family to pick up Elena from treatment and is angry Cody is there. Sydney along with Christian inform Elena on everything she missed while she was away, including the cabin incident. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Sydney is seen hanging out with Elena. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Sydney has a girls day with Elena and Fiona hoping to keep Elena busy and mind of Cody's betrayal. They do their nails and charcoal masks before watching movies. 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Elena comes home and complains about running into Cody and what he said to her. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Sydney attends the musical to support Christian. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Sydney is seen on the first day of school sticking with both Elena and Fiona. She is at home with Elena and Christian when Brooke comes by with Ali and explains the situation to Lulu. Sydney is shocked with what has happened. 6.09 Cross The Line Sydney is doing homework with Elena when she hears Jason come by looking for Madi and arguing with Brooke. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Sydney says goodbye to Madi, Brooke, and Ali when they leave. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Sydney is hanging out with Elena and Fiona in the parking lot after school waiting for their ride when Amaya comes up and blames Elena for Cody breaking up with her. When Amaya doesn't like Elena's response, she starts throwing punches. Sydney and Fiona try to break up the fight which results in Fiona getting punched in the nose. Yasmin and Sydney are able to pry the pair apart and Amaya runs off with Yasmin leaving them all confused over the incident. 'Season 7' 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Sydney has dinner with her family and Bree Brennan. She later agrees with Elena when she talks to her parents about how they treated Bree. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Sydney and Elena arrive at the school to get ready for their graduation. The pair talk about Paris and Sydney even says that she hopes to model some of Elena's designs some day. When Cody comes over to talk to Elena, Sydney is iffy on leaving her but Elena assures her it is okay. After Cody leaves the girls get ready to walk and are happy to graduate and start their lives in Paris. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character